


Misery Is A Pill

by PlayerOneMell



Series: Echoing Words [6]
Category: Be More Chill
Genre: Angst, Angst!, Anxiety, Apocalypse Of The Damned, Circuit scars, Crying, F/F, Halloween party is mentioned again, Loser Geek or Whatever references, Lots of Angst, M/M, Michael was sent away, Mountain Dew, Mountain Dew Red, Panic Attack, Post: SQUIP, Profanity, SQUIP dialogue in italics, Scars, School bus, Senior year, Seriously Angsty, angsty angst, boyf riends - Freeform, richjake, squip returns, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-02
Updated: 2018-09-02
Packaged: 2019-07-06 01:07:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15875358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlayerOneMell/pseuds/PlayerOneMell
Summary: He knows the answer to the question, but he misses the way Michael used to hold him in his arms. He misses when he would wear Michael’s hoodie, the red one with all the patches on it, and Michael would hug him from behind. Michael would place his hands in the pockets of the hoodie and holds Jeremy’s hands inside them. A small kiss on the cheek. Jeremy is blushing just thinking about it... even though Michael is miles and miles away.





	Misery Is A Pill

Jeremy turns the cold controller in his hands and stares at the television screen in front of him. He hasn’t turned on the console in awhile, but he swears he can still feel the warmth and static coming off the screen. Almost like he could still feel the warmth and security of being around Michael… but Michael’s not around anymore. 

 

Michael made his departure to go to a mental clinic around two months ago. The day after his birthday, his moms sent him off for his own safety. Jeremy knew that it was what’s best for Michael. He is hoping that it is helping Michael. He hasn’t seen Michael in a long time. It’s affecting him. 

 

Jeremy goes to press the power button in the middle of the controller and hears the console begin to turn on. It brings back old memories. The fan running in the back of the console just to keep it cool, even though Jeremy’s basement is freezing cold. Jeremy has considered moving the console to his room, but he knows he would rather leave it where it is. For when Michael gets home… when is Michael getting home anyway? 

 

_ You need to be thinking about better things, Jeremiah.  _

 

There it is. The chilling voice that belongs to what is left of the SQUIP in the Heere boy’s head. It’s been coming and going lately. Jeremy refuses to say a single word about it to anyone. He knows that the only person who can help him is Michael, and Michael isn’t around. Where could he ever find Mountain Dew Red. 

 

“Wh-What do you want?” Jeremy asks quietly, sighing. 

 

_ Oh, Jeremy. You’re such a fool. I warned you that I’d be inside your brain forever. Remember that play? Junior year.  _

 

“I can’t seem to forget junior year.” Jeremy scoffs, turning off the console. “Everyone keeps bringing it up.”

 

The pale teenage boy is wondering why no one can seem to move past the events of junior year. Jake still limps a little bit, and that’s something he can’t help. Michael can’t get over one incident. Everyone still doesn’t know how to talk about it. Maybe that’s why those eight have never moved on from the horrific events of junior year.  

 

Jeremy has tried and tried again to suppress the memories from that awful year of high school, and it has lead him to wonder if things will ever get better. He knows it’s possible because statistically anything is possible. He had learned that from the SQUIP.

 

_ Jeremy, it has come to my attention that you’re going to be late to school. _

 

“Late to school? It’s only midnight.”

 

_ Well, I suppose time flies when you’re missing your boyfriend who’s in some mental clinic for whatever is wrong with his brain. I always knew Michael wasn’t that smart.  _

 

“Hey! The only reason he’s gone is because he knew it’s what was best for him.”

 

_ Or was it because he can’t stand being around you any longer?  _

 

Jeremy sighs, and rubs his arms. He hates having thoughts like this. He hates them even more when he has this thoughts implemented in his head by the SQUIP. Jeremy just hates the fact that the SQUIP is around. He wants to be saved, but who would save a pitiful child like him? Michael. Michael isn’t around. Maybe that’s just the way it works. 

 

The boy grabs his red backpack and gets himself down the street and to the bus stop. Yep, Jeremy Heere is a senior in high school that still takes the bus. He could have driven, but his father usually takes the car in the morning to work. Jeremy’s relied on Michael’s for rides to school, but, again, Michael isn’t here. Jeremy wishes he was. Why couldn’t he just be there? 

 

He knows the answer to the question, but he misses the way Michael used to hold him in his arms. He misses when he would wear Michael’s hoodie, the red one with all the patches on it, and Michael would hug him from behind. Michael would place his hands in the pockets of the hoodie and holds Jeremy’s hands inside them. A small kiss on the cheek. Jeremy is blushing just thinking about it. 

 

_ Jeremiah. _

_ It’s best you stop thinking about that loser. _

 

“He doesn’t like that word don’t say that.” Jeremy mumbles. 

 

_ Why? It’s not like he can hear me. _

 

After the fight Jeremy and Michael had at three in the morning during that thunderstorm, Jeremy made a promise to himself never to say the word loser, better known as the ‘L’ word ever again. He knows it hurts Michael, and he doesn’t want to hurt Michael ever again. It makes him feel disgusted. Just disgusting deep within his soul. 

 

“I know you can’t hear you, but you still shouldn’t say that word.”

 

_ Don’t be a cry baby, Jeremy. It’s just a word. _

 

“Well, words have a lot of power.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“Hey, Heere! Whatcha mumbling about?”

 

The voice comes from a student on the school bus who has half his body hanging out a window and is waving to Jeremy in the coolest way possible. It’s the short brunette that has flaming red streaks in his hair. Richard Gerard Goranski. The only other student at Middleborough who had a long term SQUIP. 

 

“Nothing.” Jeremy says, trying to keep his secret hidden. “J-Just didn’t sleep last night.”

“You’re telling me? You look like hell, dude.”

 

Rich slides back into the bus as the bus driver opens the door for Jeremy. Everyone on the bus looks how they normally do. Brooke has earbuds in and has her head on Chloe’s shoulder. She seems to be asleep. Chloe is texting someone, probably Jenna who’s across from her. Rich looks rather awake, and Jake isn’t on the bus this morning. No one is always on the bus anyways. Christine also seems to be missing from the crowd. 

 

“Did you really have to say I look like hell?”

“I would’ve said thit… but ya know.” Rich shrugs, he hates his lisp. “What the hell is going on?”

 

_ I recommend you don’t tell him about me. After all that geek or… the whatever he is now, he was traumatized by a SQUIP too.  _

 

“Ya don’t say.” Jeremy mumbles. 

“What was that?” Rich asks, unsure of what Jeremy has just said. 

“N-Nothing.” Jeremy stammers out nervously.

 

He knows if Michael were there then Michael would’ve noticed his funny behavior by now. The way Jeremy is picking at the navy blue nail polish on his fingers, and him fingering through his hair nervously. Anyone would just think Jeremy is fixing his hair and being annoyed with the nail polish, but that’s not the situation at all. Jeremy is experiencing technical difficulties in the core of his brain. 

 

_ Good, Jeremy. I see you are still very good at taking orders. _

 

Jeremy knows that it is pointless to resist the pill that has circuits carved into his skin. He knows that the light emanating from the circuits that trail down his arms is dim; however, he knows it is there. It’s not everyday that a human dying has a dull blue light flickering from a circuit embedded in their skin. That’s just Jeremy’s life. He knows this is normal for him, even if there is no such thing as normal. Normal has a different meaning to everyone. Jeremy just wishes he was his version of normal. 

 

_ Are you saying you are ungrateful for what I tried to do for you, Jeremy? Just willing to be normal. You would’ve never gotten Christine.  _

 

‘And? It’s not like I’m dating her anymore. You nearly got Michael out of my life, and…’ Jeremy’s thought cuts off after that. He still sometimes will wonder what would have happened to Michael if he kept the SQUIP. Would Michael already be dead? It’s a horrifying image that will run through Jeremy’s head at times. 

 

_ Please, Jeremy. Is that truly your biggest fear? I guess you will always be the weirdo. I bet you’re still the wuss that you were before, too. You wouldn’t be able to save Michael for his own miserable fate because you’re not the hero, and you never will be. You will always be the underdog. The odd-ball. You’re nothing special. Isn’t that why Michael’s gone, right now? _

 

Jeremy sits straight up and swallows. He feels eyes on the back of his neck and surrounded him. He knows that sometimes with a SQUIP he feels like he is being stalked, but this is different. When he sat straight up, his friends turned to look at him. Rich is starting to seriously wonder what’s going on here. After all, Jeremy never sits up straight. He never presents himself with confidence.

 

_ Oh gosh, did I just make you uncomfortable? _

‘How could you tell?’

_ You sat straight up and swallowed the saliva that was in your mouth. This is a sure sign that you feel discomfort. Was it why I said about Michael? I’m glad he’s far away from you. He has never done anything good for you. Perhaps beneficial is a better word for what I’m trying to convey. Anyhow, I’m glad he’s out of the picture.  _

 

Michael isn’t out of the picture. Well, not forever, at least. Jeremy knows that Michael is going to come back home and everything will be okay again. He knows that Michael can deactivate the SQUIP again for him. Although, he never re-activated it. Well, his point is that Michael can get Mountain Dew Red for him. He’s not sure if he could trust Rich with that. After all, Rich ran around Jake’s Halloween party looking for help from somebody to find the drink. Michael is the right man for the job. 

 

_ You sure? I did not think Michael could do anything productive. He got rid of me for you. You hadn’t even gotten Christine yet.  _

‘Michael saved my life. You were trying to make me your zombie. I wouldn’t be able to think on my own!’

_ Why would you have the need to think when you have me? A super quantum unit intel processor. _

‘I want to have my own thoughts. I don’t need someone to think for me.’

_ That is not what you wanted when I did your math homework for you last year. Or… can you not remember? _

‘I’ve tried to suppress the memories.’

 

Jeremy’s face is clearly upset and Rich notices the change in attitude in his friend. Everyone who is part of the SQUIP squad has been majorly concerned about Jeremy ever since he developed this new attitude when Michael left. They don’t know the SQUIP is back. Although, this is the first day it seems to be truly sticking around for. Jeremy is not a fan of it. 

 

Having a conversation with the SQUIP, telepathically of course, is like having a conversation with your biggest enemy. Jeremy never really imagined that a weird computer version of Keanu Reeves could be his enemy, but that seems to be the case. 

 

_ You can’t forget something that you classify as the biggest mistake of your life, Jeremy. That’s impossible.  _

‘Do you really defy me?’

_ Jeremy, you are a seventeen year old boy who once thought a super computer could fix his life. You thought you couldn’t handle being the old school analog, or the oddball anymore. However, here you are. You’re still just a weakling freak. You’re still surviving. _

‘I wanted to more than survive.’

_ Well, are you not? You have a partner and friends. That is what your original intentions were, Jeremy. You have friends and that makes you popular.  _

‘I had friends before I had you.’

_ Correction: You had friend. A best friend. That is all you had. I fixed it. _

‘All I wanted was Christine though. I didn’t want to lose Michael.’

_ That seems like you a problem, Jeremy.  _

 

Jeremy takes a deep inhale and looks down, he is back to slouching. He knows that today is going to be a long day if he’s going to have the SQUIP around all day. This is irritating and Jeremy can feel his skin being irritated with his scars flickering. 

 

“Yo, dude, you okay?” Rich asks, placing a hand gently on Jeremy’s shoulder. 

“Yeah man… I guess I’m just really out of it.” Jeremy sighs, slowly turning his head to look over at his shorter friend. 

“Are you thure? You’re acting kinda odd. Is it about Michael?”

 

Everyone knows about Michael’s situations. Well, no specific details about Michael’s issues, but everyone knows he was sent off to a mental clinic. Everyone knows that Michael’s absence majorly affects the small boyf that steals his hoodies. 

 

“No…” Jeremy sighs, looking out the window. “I hope he’s doing alright.” Jeremy says with hope in his voice. 

“We all do, dude. Hey, when ith the last time you went to see him?”

 

In all honesty, Jeremy hasn’t seen Michael in months. Jeremy went to visit Michael on the first two visits, but Michael could tell being there made Jeremy uncomfortable. Jeremy despised mental clinics because his mother always wanted to send him to one. Along with that, since the SQUIP was beginning to return he didn’t want Michael to know because nothing can be done with Michael inside the clinic. Jeremy damn well knows that. So, he and Michael agreed that he doesn’t need to visit if it makes him uncomfortable. Jeremy does write letters to Michael, all the time. Michael enjoys reading them, but Jeremy doesn’t really know that. 

 

“Uh, few weeks ago.”

 

Another thing, Jeremy doesn’t want people knowing that isn’t going to see Michael. Then they would really know something is up, right? Besides, he doesn’t want people think that he is a bad boyfriend. He’s not a bad boyfriend, right? He tries to be his best for Michael. 

 

_ If you tried to be the best? Then he would not be in a mental institution, now would he?  _

‘He’s in there because of you.’

_ Now, that cannot be true. _

‘Well guess what, jackass? It is. He blames you for making me a jerk.’

_ I gave you a choice, Jeremy. You wanted to be the cool dude, and decided not to be the failure any longer. So, really, it is your fault.  _

 

There’s a stinging in Jeremy’s chest when he hears those words from the SQUIP. How can this be? He feels so awful and guilty about what Michael has had to go through. He has always felt like it was his fault, but Michael had told him not to think that way. That was the horrid night that Michael had almost died while Jeremy was at Brooke’s party. It seemed as if that had happened just yesterday, and now Michael wasn’t there. He is living, but Jeremy feels alone. He can’t fight off his SQUIP on his own and he knows it. He needs Michael, but Michael is healing at the moment. He can’t call him. He can’t even text him. So, Jeremy just feels guilty. He sits there, disgusting with himself. Why is Michael the one suffering? Jeremy knows it should be him. He would do anything to relieve Michael’s suffering. 

 

“I’m thure he will be back soon, tall ass.” Rich tries to reassure his friend. “Michael is seriously one of the throngetht guyth I know!” He remarks. 

 

The boy in the blue cardigan next to him just sighs, feeling his mood drop into a bottomless pit. Thinking about Michael being gone and having the SQUIP isn’t the best combination. The SQUIP would surely endlessly harass the young boy about it. Jeremy just wants Michael to be home. He longs to be in Michael’s embrace again. 

 

After a few more minutes, that go by slowly in Jeremy’s head, the school bus pulls into the Middleborough High school parking lot. Jeremy is thrilled to be at school for once because maybe the dull math lecture he gets every morning would be better than his SQUIP’s voice in the back of his head. 

 

_ Jeremy, you know there is no escape from me. _

 

Jeremy feels his chest constrict. Why does the SQUIP have to be there? Jeremy wants to be free, but will he be locked in this hell forever? He is unsure of what will happen. Is there a hero out there for him? Does he have a guardian angel watching over him? Did he lose that privilege when he gave up all the good things in his life for an illegal pill from Japan? Jeremy wants some answers. 

 

_ I hold all the answers, Jeremy. Lemme come back again. I can be by your side. Guide you through life again. You won’t have to worry about Michael, and he will come back before you know it. My job is to help you get what you want. Just sip on some regular Mountain Dew. Not the red. The green. You won’t feel like the sucker anymore. _

 

This is not something that Jeremy wants to be hearing. The SQUIP wants to come back? The SQUIP just wants control again, doesn’t it? He knows that bringing it back would be the worst option possible. What if he’s the one to burn down a house this time? What if he never sees Michael again? The fear grows inside of him. 

 

However, as the day carries on, the pestering from the SQUIP doesn’t stop. He wants to come back and gain control. Jeremy’s circuits are burning his skin, and he wonders why they have yet to set his clothes on fire. He wants things to be okay and alright. He wants his own voice back in his head. He doesn’t like how the SQUIP’s voice crackles as it glitches in and out. There’s a static feeling to it. It’s not the same static he feels from the television screen in his basement. He misses playing video games. He misses Michael. He misses the time he had in his life when everything was okay. If his mother hadn’t left, he would have just been fine. He is unsure, but it is a possibility. No one could predict these things. Well, the SQUIP can because of its quantum processor; however, Jeremy does not want to know what life would be like if his mother were still around. If he can even call that cold woman his mother. 

 

Everyone notices that something is bothering Jeremy. It can’t just be assumed that the thing bothering him is Michael's absence. Jeremy looks different, and he does more and more as days go on. By Friday Jeremy’s scars aren’t flickering they are constantly glowing. It is dim enough that Jeremy vcna hide it with one of Michael’s hoodies. It is noticeable his eyes are more blue than they normally are. Everyone wonders what is going on with him. 

 

Christine shuts the doors of the senior lounge as she has called the SQUIP squad to an important meeting. Jake, Rich, Brooke, Chloe, and Jenna all showed up. Jeremy doesn’t even question where his friends are since he is occupied with eh mysterious voice inside of his head. 

 

“Look, I am sure everyone has noticed Jeremy’s strange behavior.” Christine says, turning to face her friends. “Does anybody happen to know what’s going on with our friend?”

“He seems to be wearing a lot of long sleeves.” Brooke comments before sipping on her La Croix. 

“He hath been wearing a lot of Michael’th hoodie. Are we thure thith ith not about Michael? Like- if thomething happened to him.”

“I think we would be informed on that if that is what happened.” Chloe scoffs. 

“How do you know, Chloe?” Jake raises an eyebrow. “None of us have gone to visit Michael. Only Jeremy does, every weekend.”

“That’s not true.” Jenna says quickly. 

 

Everyone suddenly looks at Jenna, all of them wide eyed. Jenna doesn’t shy out of the focus that is now on her. She rolls her eyes and takes out her phone as if the information she had just shared was common sense. Not everyone is a gossip like Jenna. She makes sure that she knows what is going on with every student in Middleborough, so she would know if something had terribly happened to Michael. She knows everything. 

 

“Jenna, what’s going on?” Christine asks, concern crossing her features as she tilts her head. 

“Jeremy hasn’t seen Michael since the second weak he left.”

“ **WHAT?** ” Chloe exclaims, shocked. 

“Yeah.” Jenna nods, pulling it up on her phone. “Jeremy doesn’t leave his house. If he does it’s because his dad needs him to run some errands. That’s what Jeremy’s doing on the weekend.”

“Jenna, how do you know all this?” 

“Because, Brooke, the dork doesn’t turn the location off on his phone.” Jenna rolls his eyes. 

“You use the SnapMap on Snapchat, duh.” Chloe realizes, but acts like she’s known all along. 

 

There’s a sudden silence that is shared among the the six seniors in the lounge. If Jeremy hasn’t seen Michael since January, then maybe something terrible had happened to the caramel skinned nerd. Everyone sits for a moment in worry. Suddenly, everyone breaks into commotion. They ramble and rant about the awful things that could have happened to their friend Michael Mell. 

 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa.” Jake says, breaking up all the worrying they were doing. “I think something else has got to be up.”

“What makes you say that, Dillinger?” Christine asks, crossing her arms and looking up at her tallest friend. 

“If something terrible had happened to Michael, it would’ve happened weeks ago. That is why Jeremy stopped visiting, or something. There has to be something else going on with him.”

“He was mumbling to himself a few days ago.” Rich comments quietly. 

“What was that, babe?” Jake asks, raising an eyebrow at his short boyfriend. 

 

Rich is the only one who knew of Jeremy’s mumbling, and now all the eyes in the room are on him. Including the one on his blue tank top that wears a lot of the time, and it’s the same one he wore when he told Jeremy about the SQUIP. 

 

“He wath mumbling to himthelf. Did I thutter?” Rich asks, walking right up to Jake, acting like the small punk he is.

“No, but you did lisp.” Chloe snickers.

“Shut up.” Rich huffs, embarrassed. 

“Richie, I think it’s cute.” Jake smiles softly. “But that’s not the point. Why would Jeremy mumble to himself?”

“He could be insane.” Brooke comments. “I’m sure that’s not it.”

“Boy, life would sure would be interesting if he was.” Chloe flips her hair over her shoulder. 

“Could we maybe, focus, please?” Christine tucks a strand of hair behind her ear. 

 

Everyone either hums or nods in agreement. They all start thinking of why Jeremy could be mumbling to himself. Rich trying to interject because he thinks he has a pretty good idea about what is going on inside of Jeremy’s head. Rich is hoping it isn’t true, but it seems to be the only reason Jeremy would talk to himself. After all, Rich has truly experienced a SQUIP. 

 

“Guyth!” Rich eventually shouts, getting everyone’s attention.

“What is it lispy flame boy?” Jenna raises an eyebrow. 

“I think I have an idea about what might be going on with Jerry.” Rich comments, his voice being quieter than it just was. 

“Well, spit it out! Don’t be shy, Richard.” Chloe comments. 

“I think his THQUIP might be back.” 

“The hell is a THQUIP?” Brooke wonders out loud. 

“I mean… I mean, SQUIP.”

“I’ve… what is that?” Chloe raises an eyebrow. 

“Remember the weird ecstasy we did at the play?” Jake questions. 

“Oh…” Chloe nods. “Yeah, I just can never remember the name of that.”

“Wait, are you saying Jeremy’s SQUIP might be back?” Christine asks with urgency in her voice. 

Rich nods, “I think so. Sometimes I can still hear mine echoing in the depths of my head. It thtill wants control and wants to take over, and goddamnit! I just want a taste of freedom and a day I go walk around without being reminded of the fucking fire I started!”

 

A silence spreads across the room and everyone looks concerned at Rich for a moment. Everyone knows about the fire Rich set. After all, Jenna could not stop talking about it after it happened. It was good gossip! It made her blog sky rocket. 

 

“Rich, babe, are you alright?” Jake asks, gingerly wrapping his arm around Rich and bringing him close. 

“Yeah.” Rich sighs and nods slowly, “We’ve got other problems to deal with right now.”

“Alright, but you can talk to me whenever you need.” Jake says, leaning down to kiss Rich’s cheek. 

“If you’re gonna make the effort to lean down, you might as well kiss me.” Rich smirks. 

“Alright, boys, I think that’s enough gay for now.” Brooke comments, trying to get everyone back on track. 

Chloe shrugs, “I like gay people.”

“I’m technically pan… and Rich is bi.”

“Oh whatever.” Chloe rolls her eyes. 

“So how are we going to help Jeremy if we don’t know how to get rid of a SQUIP?” 

“Well, Brooke… I’m trying to remember the events of the play. Who saved us, anyways?” Christine asks, more to herself. 

“Michael.” Rich interjects. “He knowth how to get rid of SQUIPs. I remember becauthe he spent time with me while I wath in the hothpital. He helped me get rid of mine and then went to the play to save Jeremy.”

“So… we need Michael to get us an old nineties soda is what I’m hearing.” Jenna says, looking around to make sure everyone agrees. 

“Yeah, but… we don’t have Michael.” Christine shrugs. 

 

In this moment, across the school Jeremy is going into a bathroom. It’s on the third floor of the school and it is better known as his comfort place. Sometimes he and Michael would meet in there in case the other was anxious or needed help. He knows that no one is going to meet him in there now. 

 

_ Jeremy, you know there’s no escape. You could drown yourself in toilet water and I will always be in your brain. _

“I don’t understand wh-”

_ Please don’t speak. There is no use. You are a prisoner under my control. I will always be here, and there is no escaping me. _

 

Jeremy feels a tense feeling in his chest and throat. His chest feels constricted and his throat feels closed off. Is there really no escape? He feels a ball or rather an orb in his throat. He knows it’s the pressure from holding back his tears. He is literally choking on his own tears.

 

“There has to be a way to best a SQUIP.” Jake comments. “What did Michael do?”

“Mountain Dew Red.” Rich mumbles. 

“What?” Jake looks at him.  “Isn’t that the drink you were running around my party looking for?”

“Yeah, yeah.” Rich nods. “It’s what can deactivate a SQUIP.”

“So how do we get our hands on a bottle of it?” Christine asks, determined to help her friend. 

 

_ No one is going to come help you, Jeremy. Try all you want, but you are not worth it. If it weren’t for you, would Jake’s house ever burnt down? Would he have walked on his broke legs at the play? Would Rich have scarred tissue from the fire? Would Brooke have had stayed away from Chloe for so long? Chloe would have never hurt you. You hurt your friends Jeremy, and that’s why Michael’s gone, isn’t it? Because you could never help him.  _ **_Never._ ** _ That is why he is gone. He can’t be around you. You are poisonous and toxic. _

“You’re the only things that’s toxic around here.” Jeremy mumbles weakly, gripping onto a bathroom sink for stability. 

_ Why did I just say about speaking, Jeremy? _

 

Jeremy goes into a large bathroom stall and locks the door. He feels the pressure building inside of him. How much longer will he be able to hold out? How much longer will he make it with this damn robot in his head? He’s not sure, and he needs a hero. His hero just happens to be far away. So a new hero must arise. 

 

“I’m pretty sure Michael keeps some in his locker for emergencies.” Jenna suggests. 

“Can anyone break into lockers?” Brooke raises an eyebrow. 

Rich nods, “The SQUIP can. But… mine would have to reactivate it.”

“What? Rich, no.” Jake says quickly. “Babe, I don’t want that thing hurting you again. What if you end up back in the hospital again?”

“I appreciate the concern babe, but I’m sure I can refrain from committing arson, again. Besides, if we have red? I’ll be fine.” Rich looks at Jake. “Thorry.”

 

Jeremy presses his hands against the bathroom stall walls. He paces a little bit since he is in one of those handicap stalls that schools always have but students try not to use because they think it’s rude. The only use this stall really has is for students who have the desire to make out in a school bathroom. Jeremy will never understand why people do that. 

 

_ I could assist you in that. Perhaps when Michael comes back you two will be a couple who makes out in bathrooms.  _

‘No thanks, I don’t need your help.’

_ Then why did you ever want me? Why did you take me in the first place? _

 

The questions make Jeremy’s head spin and he just doesn’t have any answers. He knew he hated himself before taking the pill and he thought the SQUIP would help that. In reality, it just made it much worse. Honestly, Rich talked about it with such a glorious view on it. Jeremy just thought it would help him. 

 

_ Did I not? _

‘Not in the way I wanted to.’

_ I guess that makes me a little bit like a genie, does it not? _

 

Across the school, the six members of the SQUIP squad that were in the lounge make their way to a vending machine. Brooke got herself another La Croix drink and offers to pay for the Mountain Dew that Rich needs. 

 

“I’m still not sure this is the best idea.” Jake says, feeling a little bit uneasy about it. 

“Babe, I’ll be jutht fine.” Rich assures him, sticking his hand in the bottom of the machine to retrieve the green drink.

“Alright, Rich. Just remember why we are doing this.” Christine says, she’s also concerned about this. 

 

Rich nods and twists the cap on the soda bottle. There is a hiss of the carbonation as the bubbles rise to the top. Rich shows no hesitation as he continues to open the bottle. Everyone is staring at him. Rich feels the pressure, but he knows this is something he has to do. After hurting everyone with the arson he committed over a year ago, Rich will do anything to protect his friend. Even bring back the evil Kermit that resides in the back of his mind. 

 

Jeremy feels a shock rip through him and he lets out a small shriek as blue tears stream down his face. He feels like a monster and has no control over himself anymore. How could he do this? How could he let this happen? If only he told Michael. This is dangerous and he knows that he is now hopeless. Which is something Rich said the SQUIP would not let Jeremy be, but this doesn’t seem to be the case anymore. He drops to his knees and starts to sob into his hands, and knows there is no escape anymore. Who would came save a geek like him?

 

The small boy with the lisp presses the bottle of Mountain Dew to his lips. Jake looks away in horror, he can’t watch his boyfriend go through this. Christine hugs Jake and rubs his back, trying to assure him that his boyfriend will be back soon. Rich chugs the Mountain Dew. Rich lets out a shriek and starts seizing a bit as the SQUIP begins to activate again. 

 

“Rich!” Jake goes to reach out to him, but Christine and Brooke hold him back. 

“Jake it’s going to be okay.” Christine says calmly. “Just remember he is going to act a little differently.”

 

Jake nods slowly, watching Rich drop to the floor and seize. It’s not unlike the way he saw Jeremy when his SQUIP activated at the mall. Jake looks heartbroken and hurt. Christine holds his hand and looks up at him with a small smile. She is also worried about Rich, but Jake looks terrified. It’s the only time Jake has dropped his persona that everything is fine. 

 

“Jake, why don’t you go to Michael’s locker with Jenna and Brooke? Me, Chloe, and Rich will meet you there, alright?” Christine asks. “He’s going to be alright.”

Jake nods, “Yeah… yeah I’ll meet you guys there.”

 

Jake goes off with Jenna and Brooke to get to Michael’s locker. It is obvious it hasn’t been opened in a long time. Everyone misses Michael, and they think about him for a moment, until they see Christine and Chloe coming running down the hallway, Rich strutting in front of them. 

 

“I don’t need you fuckers help, I know what the hell I’m going.” Rich scoffs, with attitude. 

 

It breaks Jake to see Rich acting like this again, and he wishes that this wasn’t the answer to the current problem. Jake is fearing that he will lose his loving boyfriend to the computer inside his brain once again. Jake only has Rich, and he can’t lose the only thing he has left to love. He can’t lose that. He’s already lost so much. 

 

Rich shoves Brooke and Jenna and all the girls out of his way. He looks up at Jake. Jake seems the emerald green tint in Rich’s eyes telling him that his boyfriend is not there anymore. Rich’s SQUIP is green and not blue. Rich looks away from Rich and focuses his eyes on the lock of Michael’s locker. Everyone watches as it opens on his own. 

 

Jake jumps in front of Rich to grab the bottle of Mountain Dew Red because he knows the SQUIP would only make Rich dispose of it. Jake hands it to Christine who looks at Jake with alarm. 

 

“Go, save Jeremy.” Jake says, looking at Christine with a deadpan expression. 

“What about Rich?” Christine raises an eyebrow. 

“I’ll take care of him.” Jake comments. “He can’t forget he is my boyfriend. There’s no way.”

“I’ll be back as soon as possible.” Christine salutes Jake as if she were in the army, and then runs down the hallway. 

 

Jeremy is sobbing his eyes out, and he is practically crying a river. He can’t handle the burning of the circuits and the feeling of the SQUIP getting more and more powerful. He can’t handle this. He lets out weak screams that echo off the bathroom walls. 

 

_ Jeremy, you are a fool. No one is going to help you. You are alone. Just me and you.  _

 

Jeremy shakes his head, growing tired from all the crying he is doing. He realizes what Michael had say to him a long time ago was true. Suffering is a lot harder when it is gone through alone. But who would help him? The SQUIP is right, isn’t it? Jeremy is just about to close his eyes and give in when he sees a familiar pair of black boots and green leggings. 

 

“Jeremy?” Christine knocks on the stall door. “Jeremy, is that you? Are you alright?”

 

_ You think she can help you? There is already another SQUIP active in the school. _

 

“Rich.” Jeremy mumbles, breathily. 

“What?” Christine asks. “Jeremy, open the door, please. Sorry, didn’t mean to sound JD like there, but… seriously, open the door. I can help.”

“Wh-Why?” Jeremy says, reaching for the lock, but getting shocked. 

“Jeremy?”

 

_ It is pointless, Jeremy. Do you really think she has come to help? _

 

Christine is getting more and more impatient. She doesn’t want to just leave Jeremy in the bathroom to suffer. She decides to do something else. She gets on the floor and slides under the stall door and opens the bottle of Mountain Dew Red. 

 

“Come on, Jeremy. Work with me.”

 

Jeremy looks like Christine as if she is Jesus, and Jeremy’s Jewish! A savior has come to save him and that’s enough for him. He weakly rubs his eyes. He knows Christine has to force the red liquid, that tastes like carbonated tropical punch, down his throat. 

 

“You gotta force it down, Chris.” Jeremy says, struggling to stay awake. 

“Jeremy, I don’t know if I can do that. I don’t want to hurt you.” She comments, biting her own lip and tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. 

“Christine… you have to. Please.” Jeremy is pleading with his voice and his eyes as he makes eye contact with the small girl. “Please, Chris.”

 

Christine nods slowly, understanding what she has to do now. She watches Jeremy opens his mouth and she tilts the bottle of soda into Jeremy’s mouth, allowing him to drink the cool liquid. Jeremy reluctantly swallows as he is slammed with a huge headache. 

 

_ Don’t think this is the end, Jeremy. _

 

The SQUIP says before it disappears back into silence. Jeremy allows himself to take a deep breath and lie on the bathroom floor. Christine takes the bottle back in her hands, and it is still halfway full. This means there’s enough left for Rich. 

 

“Christine, Chris, Christine.” Jeremy says quickly, looking up at her, which is never something he thought he would do such she’s so short. “Rich is in trouble.”

“I know.” Christine nods. “Jeremy, you need to go home.”

Jeremy shakes his head, “Go save Rich, then I’ll go home.”

 

Christine nods, and extends her hand to help Jeremy stand up. Jeremy is weak, but stands up on his shaky and weak legs. He looks at Cristine for a moment before hugging her. He is thanking her repetitively because he is so thankful that Christine would save his life. Jeremy knows he isn’t alone. He knows that he can do this because his friends will always be there for him. Even without Michael, who are there for him. Well, Rich won’t be if his SQUIP isn’t deactivated soon. Otherwise, the SQUIPs might just rise again. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this one took a little longer to write, but I hope you guys liked it. There’s more to come! I really hope you guys are enjoying the series because I’m enjoying writing it!  
> I don’t know if you guys saw what I did, but the SQUIP calls Jeremy everything Jeremy calls himself in “Loser, Geek, or Whatever”. When I saw the show that number was really amazing.  
> Anyhow, tell me what you guys thought and I’ll see you next upload.


End file.
